TEST ANALISA!
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Ryeowook mencoba mencari tahu siapa pasangan idaman yang cocok dengannya. tapi, ia benar-benar benci harus mengakui kenyataan dari hasil TES tersebut. well, apakah Ryeowook akhirnya bersyukur atau harus merasa sedih dengan hasilnya?/SiWook/OS/Dont Like Dont Read/simple.


**Tittle : Tes Analisa!**

**[[ phiphohbie ]]**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Pair : SiwonxRyeowook**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya. Kedua sejoli ini selalu menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan duduk bersama dalam satu ruangan. Well, hari minggu begini seharusnya dihabiskan untuk jalan-jalan atau hanya sekedar bermain bersama tapi kedua pasangan ini...

Ah mereka justru lebih memilih duduk-duduk santai di-ruang TV rumah si namja tampan berdimple smile yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal ditangannya. Jangan lupakan si yeoja yang juga duduk agak berjauhan dengan si namja. Bedanya, jika si namja sibuk membaca maka si yeoja mungil dengan gaya rambut keriting gantung bagian bawahnya saja ini justru sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya.

Gadis itu terkadang tertawa-tawa sendiri membaca beberapa baris tulisan disalah satu akun jejaring sosial milik namja-nya, kadang cemberut atau bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat namja yang sedang sibuk membaca itu hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Yah~ memang sudah kegiatan yeoja mungil ini sih kalau sudah didepan laptop milik kekasihnya bernama 'Choi Siwon' itu dia akan mengobrak-ngabrik apa saja yang ada didalamnya. Termasuk juga menjelajahi beberapa akun jejaring sosial milik Siwon.

Membajak?

Well, mungkin kata itu cocok untuk gadis mungil yang mengaku bernama lengkap 'Kim Ryeowook' tersebut.

Alis Ryeowook bertaut menandakan tak suka ketika melihat beberapa mentions yang masuk di akun twitter kekasihnya. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

" Hei..hei.. ada apa, hmm? " sanga namja tak tahan untuk tak bertanya ketika ekor matanya melihat Ryeowook yang murung begitu. Ryeowook menoleh kesal pada Siwon. " Oppa~ kenapa fans-mu banyak sekali sih? Issh~ menyebalkan " gerutunya tak suka.

Siwon mendengus geli mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook yang lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai perasaan iri yang dimiliki Ryeowook. Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan bacanya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol karena merasa diabaikan, akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berhenti membajak akun twitter Siwon, dan beralih berselancar mencari hal-hal menarik lainnya yang ada di dunia maya.

Tangan mungil Ryeowook menari-nari dengan gesit di atas keyboard laptop milik Siwon. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari layar monitor dihadapannya. Gadis ini memang senang sekali jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Dunia maya. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa bermain di Dunia maya itu selain mendapat kesenangan terkadang juga bisa membuatnya mendapatkan informasi.

Mata Ryeowook memicing ketika mendapati sebuah tulisan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia kembali menarik scrool ke-atas. Kembali mengamati tulisan yang terpampang jelas disana.

**TES SIAPA PASANGAN IDAMANMU!**

**[[ Klik ]]**

Ryeowook membaca tulisan besar yang menggunakan huruf kapital itu dengan hati-hati. Kepalanya mendadak miring sebentar mengamati sebaris tulisan itu. Lalu dengan senyum yang sedikit mengembang dibibirnya, gadis ini mencoba mengklik tulisan [[ klik ]] yang ada.

Lalu muncul sebuah halaman baru yang mana menampakkan beberapa 'pertanyaan' yang menurut Ryeowook harus ia jawab. Sekali lagi tangan Ryeowook mengklik tulisan [[ klik ]] dan tiba-tiba muncul-lah pertanyaan pertama yang harus ia jawab.

**Question :**

**1 . Saat berusia 5 tahun, kamu berharap bisa berubah jadi seperti apa?**

Ryeowook mengamati sekilas pertanyaan tersebut. Memikirkan keinginan-nya dulu ketika dirinya masih berusia 5 tahun. Lalu dengan mata yang berbinar, tangan Ryeowook kembali menarih lincah diatas Keyboard tersebut.

**Answer :**

**Tidak ada keriput diwajahku, menjadi seseorang yang cute dan manis :D**

Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengklik tulisan [[ Submit ]] . lalu muncul kembali pertanyaan ke-dua.

**Question :**

**2 . Apakah kamu suka menjadi pemimpin dan melakukan banyak hal?**

Ryeowook kembali berpikir. Namun itu tak butuh waktu lama karena dengan cepat gadis itu kembali menjawab pertanyaannya.

**Answer :**

**Tidak! Untuk apa menjadi pemimpin? Itu membosankan. Melakukan banyak hal juga membuatku pusing.**

**[[ Submit ]]**

Ryeowook terus-terusn mengklik beberapa pertanyaan dan menjawabnya sesuai apa yang ada dipikirannya.

**Question :**

**3 . Jika teman-mu mencoba untuk menggoda kekasihmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

Mata Ryeowook berkilat tajam sembari melirik sekilas pada Siwon yang masih setia membaca. Lalu detik berikutnya, dengan semangat membara yang ber-api-api, gadis itu mengetik sebuah jawaban...

**Answer :**

**Akan ku panggang dia hidup-hidup lalu ku jadikan babi guling : **

.

**Question :**

**4 . Berpa hasil dari 4x4+5+10-15x3=...**

**Answer :**

**Tidak tahu.**

.

**Questions :**

**5 . Jika kekasihmu pergi meninggalkan kamu dan tak mengabarimu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

Ryeowook kembali melirik Siwon yang kini juga tanpa sengaja juga meliriknya. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alis-nya seolah bertanya, 'ada apa?'. Tapi Ryeowook tak menggubrisnya dan kembali mengisi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Well, kurang lebih itu adalah sindiran—bagi Ryeowook. karena apa yang ditanyakan seperti yang diatas itu memang benar.

Siwon selalu meninggalkannya, bahkan jarang menghubunginya jika sudah pria tampan tersebut sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook sangat sedih.

**Answer :**

**Menangis dan memukulnya ketika ia sudah ada didekatku T^T**

**[[ Submit ]]**

**Loading...**

Sambil menunggu loading yang cukup lama, Ryeowook memilih berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat pada Siwon yang sibuk membaca buku dengan bersandar pada kaki sofa. Saat ini mereka memang lebih memilih duduk dibawah sambil menikmati beberapa camilan dari makanan ringan seperti ciki-ciki. Yah, walaupun sedari tadi yang mengemil itu hanya Ryeowook sih.

" Oppa! "

" Hmm? "

" Sedang membaca apa sih? Sampai aku dilupakan begini? " sungutnya kesal. Siwon tak menjawab justru membalikkan badan memunggungi Ryeowook. tuh kan!

Siwon itu sangat menyebalkan—ini pendapat Ryeowook— tapi dia tampan. Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati. Ryeowook yang kesal akhirnya lebih memilih memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar mesra diperut sixpack Siwon dan dagu-nya ia tumpukkan dibahu Siwon.

" Oppa~ " memanggil dengan nada yang dibuat semesra mungkin. Membuat Siwon sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. " Apa? "

" Saranghae~ " lanjutnya lagi tanpa mengurangi nada suara-nya yang dibuat se-sexy mungkin. Siwon tersenyum miring sekilas atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Detik berikutnya ia menelengkan kepalanya ke-samping menghadap kepala Ryeowook yang juga dalam keadaan miring menghadapnya.

Bibir mereka berdekatan. Hanya ada dalam jarak sekitar 3cm. Siwon yang tak tahan dengan bibir merah menggoda dihadapannya ini akhirnya mengecupnya lembut. Memberikan hisapan-hisapan lembut yang memabukkan. Ryeowook yang sudah terbuai akhirnya lebih memilih meneruskan ciuman-nya dibanding melihat hasil dari permainan yang tadi ia mainkan. Well, ia berpikir bahwa melihat hasil-nya nanti kan juga bisa! Kkk~

Bilang saja kau masih betah berciuman dengan namjacingu-mu itu, Ryeowook-ah.

Ciuman yang awal-nya itu lembut kini sedikit menuntut. Siwon kini membalikkan tubuhnya sempurna, membawa Ryeowook jatuh kepelukannya dan duduk dipangkuannya. Tangannya yang kekar menarik tengkuk Ryeowook guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Siwon menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook bergantian. Meminta akses masuk pada Ryeowook. dengan senang hati Ryeowook membuka bibirnya membiarkan Siwon bermain dalam mulutnya. Mengecap rasa manis yang ada dan menyapa segala sesuatu yang ada disana.

" Mmhhhh~ " Ryeowook melenguh saat Siwon dengan tiba-tiba mengemut lidahnya. Mengajaknya bergulat bersama. Uh..Siwon begitu lihai membuat Ryeowook terbuai.

Gadis bermata Caramel cerah itu sudah tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi, selain Siwon. Dirinya mengalungkan lengannya ke-leher Siwon. Semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan mempersempit jarak keduanya.

Ryeowook yang merasa sudah kehabisan oksigen akhirnya memilih menyudahi acara ciumannya. Gadis itu memukul-mukul dada Siwon saat namjacingunya tak kunjung melepas tautan bibir keduanya. " Mmpphh..sekkhh..saaakkhh..hah..hah..hh..hahh "

Siwon menatap lembut gadis dihadapannya yang masih sibuk mengatur pernapasannya. Wajah putih bersih Ryeowook memerah padam sampai ke telinga ketika Siwon menjilat lelehan saliva disudut bibirnya. " Aaa..Oppaa~ " katanya sambil merangkul Siwon. Tak mau kalau Siwon melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah layaknya tomat matang.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. Umh~ gadisnya ini memang bisa dibilang Kisser yang handal. Yah, walaupun dia kisser yang handal tapi tetap saja bukan berarti ia juga handal soal mata pelajaran disekolahnya. Bahkan gadis mungil itu tergolong 'bodoh' dikelasnya.

Well, tapi untuk Siwon itu tak menjadi masalah. Karena ia mencintai Ryeowook apa ada-nya. Tak menuntut Ryeowook untuk menjadi gadis yang sempurna atau menjadi gadis cantik dan pandai. Ia sudah bahagia memiliki Ryeowook. dan tak pernah berfikir sedikitpun untuk mencari gadis lain lagi.

Berhenti di Ryeowook, eh?

Kekekeke~~

Siwon menurunkan Ryeowook dari pangkuannya. " Kau tidak mematikan laptop-ku, huh? "

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu. " Omonaaa~ aku lupa! Aku harus melihat hasil dari kuis-ku tadi " ia langsung saja merangkak untuk sampai kembali didepan laptop. Siwon memandang aneh pada gadisnya. " Kau ikut kuis lewat internet? "

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

Siwon tersenyum melihat gadisnya yang ternyata diam-daim juga mengikuti kuis lewat internet. Yah, meskipun bodoh setidaknya Ryeowook masih berusaha agar ia pintar kan? well, seperti sekarang ini.

Look.

Ryeowook mengikuti kuis—katanya.

Uh-oh~ kau hanya tidak tahu saja Captain Choi, bahwa 'kuis' yang dimaksud yeoja mungil-mu itu adalah kuis...

" MWOYAAAAA?! "

Siwon yang awalnya mau meneruskan kembali membacanya kini terpaksa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena mendengar teriakan nyaring gadisnya. " Ya! kenapa kau berteriak? " kata Siwon sambil memberi Ryeowook death glare mematikan.

Ryeowook tak menggubris pertanyaan Siwon. Dan justru mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Gadis itu menatap layar monitor dilaptop-nya. Membaca berulang-ulang berharap bahwa tulisan hasil 'kuis' yang ia harapkan akan berubah lebih baik lagi 'hasilnya'. Tapi...

Nihil.

Tulisan itu tetap tak berubah. Tetap saja bertuliskan :

**HASIL ANALISA TES SIAPA PASANGAN IDAMANMU!**

**Karena kamu adalah seseorang yang sangat bodoh, menyebalkan, sok imut dan begitu hyperaktif, kamu membutuhkan seseorang dengan sifat yang dewasa dan juga memiliki tingkat kepandaian yang cemerlang. Sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu akan mudah diatasi ketika kau berpasangan dengan seseorang yang sempurna. Makanya, kau harus mencari seseorang yang mendekati kata 'sempurna' agar segala kekuranganmu bisa tertutupi.**

Mata caramel itu menatap horror pada sederet tulisan diatas. Didahi-nya sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku menggambarkan emosi tertahan. Urat-urat kemarahan sudah bermunculan memenuhi wajahnya yang merah padam.

Gadis itu ingin sekali menggeplak, memukul atau bahkan kalau bisa membunuh siapa saja yang sudah berani membuat 'kuis' tak bermutu seperti itu.

Cih. Apa-apaan itu. Hasil Tes Analisa-nya benar-benar seperti meledeknya. Seperti suatu hal yang menyebalkan bagi Ryeowook. gadis itu mendengus sebal dengan masih saja memperhatikan sederet tulisan yang mengoloknya—menurutnya.

Siwon kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sedari tadi tak mendengar suara celotehan Ryeowook maupun suara tangan yang bermain diatas keyboard. Dan benar saja, saat ia melirik Ryeowook dengan ekor matanya, Siwon mendapati Ryeowook yang tampak berap-api memandang layar monitor. Tapi, kembali lagi pada sifat asli Siwon, namja itu kembali acuh dan meneruskan membacanya, dengan sekali-sekalu kopi-nya.

" Issh~ kuis ini benar-benar kuis bodoh. Menyebalkan! " Ryeowook mematikan laptop milik Siwon tanpa melewati prosedur-prosuder-nya. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah sangat marah dengan kuis tadi hingga tak memperhatikan bahwa laptop itu adalah bukan miliknya.

" Apanya yang menyebalkan, dan—Heiii~ Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mematikan laptop-ku secara tidak benar! " Siwon bertanya dan diakhiri dengan pekikan tak percaya saat melihat Ryeowook yang langsung menutup laptop-nya.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya ke-depan sambil menatap Siwon. " Kuis itu mengatakan kalau aku ini orang yang menyebalkan, sok imut, dan bodoh. Arrrggghh! " berteriak sedikit keras sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Siwon yang masih berada dibawah mengerutkan keningnya dengan mengamati wajah kesal Ryeowook. kuis? Kenapa kuis-nya menjawab seperti itu? Jadi...kuis apa yang sebenarnya di-ikuti Ryeowook?—tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. " Hei~ baby! Kuis apa yang kau maksud? "

" Kuis tentang Analisa pasangan idaman yang cocok untuk-ku "

Jeder!

Sudut bibir Siwon berkedut. Namja itu memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan kosongnya. Jadi...pujiannya yang tadi itu sepetinya percuma. Siwon tak menyangka bahwa yeojacingunya benar-benar gadis bodoh. Well, sekarang jika dia boleh mengatakan, dia ingin sekali berkata pada Ryeowook, bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh kuis tadi adalah benar.

Siwon mendengus menahan tawa sekarang. Ia baru sadar bahwa gadis itu marah hanya karena kuis yang menurutnya benar-benar tidak penting itu. Hah~ benar-benar gadis aneh. " Sudahlah~ itu kan hanya kuis main-main. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau bisa gila nantinya "

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu. " Tapi kan tetap saja, itu menyebalkan. Kuis itu menampilkan tulisan yang seolah-olah sudah mengenalku sangat dekat "

" itu kenyataan kan? jadi, kenapa kau marah? "

Ryeowook menggeretakkan giginya mendengar jawaban Siwon. Jadi...menurut Siwon dirinya memang benar-benar gadis bodoh, sok imut dan menyebalkan? Uh..kau mau mati Choi Siwon! -_-

Buk.. Buk.. Buk..

" A-aww..Yak! apa yang kau lakukan? "

Buk.. Buk.. Buk..

" Yak! Yak! Yak! "

" Rasakan! Siapa suruh Oppa bersikap begitu menjengkelkan " berkata dengan masih memukul-mukul Siwon menggunakan bantal sofa. Namja itu berusaha melindungi dirinya menggunakan buku yang ia pegang. Tapi dengan cepat Ryeowook membuang buku tersebut lalu kembalu memukuli Siwon dengan tepat dikepala-nya.

Uh-oh~ Choi Siwon sepertinya melupakan bagaimana sifat asli kekasih-nya jika sudah muncul. Gadis itu pasti akan memukuli-nya sampai puas. Poor Chaptain Choi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memandang tajam Siwon yang kini masih sibuk mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang berulang kali dipukul-i oleh gadis-nya yang begitu sadis. Namja itu akhirnya menyerah dan meminta maaf. " Makanya jadi orang jangan menyebalkan " katanya pedas.

" Ck! Arasseo. Oppa hanya bercanda tadi. Kemari! " bohongnya.

Siwon menarik lengan kurus Ryeowook yang berada di sofa menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk dibawah tapi untuk kali ini disampingnya. Gadis itu awalnya memberontak tapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga dan menuruti kemauan Siwon. Ia duduk disebelah Siwon dan mendekap tangannya didepan dada.

Siwon memeluk pinggang langsing Ryeowook dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak kecil Ryeowook. namja pewaris tunggal perusahaan Choi Cooperation itu mengecup pundak Ryeowook sambil membisikkan kata cinta padanya. Ryeowook yang risih lebih memilih mencoba melepaskan pelukan Siwon dipinggangnya. " Issh~ lepaskan! " marahnya.

Siwon melepaskannya dan mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Ryeowook. " Jangan marah terus. Nanti cantik-nya hilang looh~~ "

" Biar saja! "

Siwon tergelak dengan jawaban Ryeowook. ia terkekeh pelan lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. " Oppa, mau kemana? " bertanya tanpa memandang Siwon yang sudah berdiri tegak sempurna. " Oppa mau mandi dulu. Kau tadi mengajak Oppa untuk beli Ice Cream, kan? "

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. " Hu'uh. Kalau begitu cepat kalau mandi " Ryeowook ikut berdiri dan mendorong punggung Siwon untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya yang ada disamping ruang TV atau keluarga.

Selepasnya Siwon masuk ke kamar, Ryeowook kembali menyalakan laptop Siwon. Gadis itu masih penasaran. Penasaran akan bagaimana jawaban dari Tes Analisa itu jika ia menjawab dengan cara seorang Choi Siwon.

Dimulai dari pertanyaa pertama. Gadis Caramel itu menjawab dengan gaya seorang Choi Siwon. Well, mungkin jawaban Siwon pasti lebih bijak, lebih baik dan lebih segalanya dari pada jawaban miliknya. Itulah sebabnya ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana hasil Tes Analisa itu. Apakah gadis idaman yang cocok untuk siwon itu adalah se-type dengannya atau tidak.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan-nya. Gadis ini menunggu hasil Tes Analisanya—untuk Siwon.

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu. Bibirnya terbuka lebar ketika mata berpupil Caramel itu menelusuri setiap kata per kata yang tertulis. Muncul sebuah perasaab iri dalam dadanya ketika melihat tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa Siwon adalan seorang yang sangat Dewasa, baik dan juga pengertian serta cerdas. Sudut bibir Ryeowook berkedut kesal. Ia merasa kuis ini tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa kuis ini mengatakan hak yang baik-baik soal Siwon, tapi 'tidak' dengannya.

Ugh~ rasanya ingin sekali mencabik-cabik pembuat game 'kuis' tersebut. Tapi, niatnya segera ia batalkan ketika...

**HASIL ANALISA TES SIAPA PASANGAN IDAMANMU!**

**Kamu adalah seseorang yang bisa dikatakan sangat menyenangkan dan dewasa. Pembawaanmu yang selalu terlihat kalem dan tenang itu membuat setiap siapa saja tak bisa untuk tak memandangmu. Ditambah dengan kecerdasan yang kau miliki, itu menjadi nilai plus untukmu. Dan karena kamu adalah tipe orang yang perfectionis, kamu membutuhkan seorang pasangan yang bisa membuat hari-harimu lebih menyenangkan. Gadis yang sedikit menyebalkan, ceroboh dan 'tidak pandai' bisa saja membuatmu selalu tersenyum****—****karena kebodohannya.**

Demi Tuhan, Ryeowook benar-benar ingin sekali membanting laptop itu sekarang juga. Apa maksudnya? HAH?

Gadis itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga sedikit berantakan. Kali ini akhrinya ia kembali memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop Siwon sesuai prosedur. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar Siwon. Suara gemericik air menandakan bahwa Siwon masih belum selesai dari kegiatan mandi-nya.

Otak Ryeowook berfikir tentang hasil Tes Analisa tadi. Ia mencoba menyambung-nyambungkan hasil miliknya dengan milik Siwon. Hampir 3 menit ia berfikir, lalu setelahnya gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil menutup mukanya dengan bad cover berwarna hitam milik Siwon.

Ia tidur dengan terlentang diatas ranjang itu. " Umh~ kuis itu benar-benar cerdas "

a-apa? Kuis itu benar-benar cerdas?

Hei~ ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan calon istri Tuan muda 'Choi' itu? Bukankah tadi ia bahkan hampir bersumpah akan memutilasi sang pembuat game kuis itu? Lalu kenapa sakarang...

" Well, namja yang sempurna dengan yeoja yang menyebalkan. Yah, tidak buruk juga, berarti aku dan Oppa memang berjodoh "

Aaa~~~~ jadi itu alasannya? Kkkk~ benar-benar gadis yang menjengkelkan, eh?

Ceklek~

Ryeowook mengangkat punggungnya sedikit untuk melihat Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu ia kembali lagi tidur terlentang sambil memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya tak memperhatikan Siwon yang menatap aneh padanya.

Namja berdimple smile itu hanya memakai handuk kecil yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya saja. Ia berjala mendekat kepada Ryeowook. lalu duduk disamping Ryeowook yang masih tidur terlentang. " Hei~ sekarang ada apa lagi, hmm? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu? "

Mata Ryeowook beralih memandang Siwon lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan...

Grep!

Ia memeluk Siwon. " Uuhh~ senangnyaaaa~ "

Kali ini Siwon sudah tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa penasarannya. " Boleh tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu senang? " Ryeowook mengangguk. " Kuis itu sepertinya memberitahuku bahwa kita adalah jodoh "

Siwon membulatkan onyx tajamnya. " Kau percaya itu? "

" Hu'umbb! "

Tangan Siwon mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook. " Yasudahlah, terserah kau saja. Yang penting sekaran cepatlah keluar, Oppa mau ganti baju "

Ryeowook menggeleng tidak mau. " Ya! kau mau melihat Oppa ganti baju? "

Bibir Ryeowook tersenyum miring. " Memang kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Lagipula kan sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, sudahlah janga malu-malu padaku, Oppa " berkata manja sembari memainkan jari-jarinya dibagian perut Siwon yang Sixpack.

Siwon hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar perkataan yeoja mungilnya itu.

Tuing!

" Kau harus sering-sering ke Gereja dan baca Al-kitab. Otakmu benar-benar mesum " disentilnya dahi Ryeowook sedikit keras. " Issh~ jangan menceramahiku " marahnya lagi.

Siwon mengangkat bahu-nya acuh lalu mengambil pakaiannya di al-mari sebelah meja nakas dan berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. " Ya! kenapa tidak ganti baju disini saja sih, Oppa! " serunya kecewa. " Malas. Disana masih ada anak dibawah umur "

Kening Ryeowook mengkerut mendengar jawaban Siwon. Anak dibawah umur? Nuguya?

Ryeowook berpikir keras untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Siwon. Yah, daripada berpikir tidak jelas begitu akhirnya Ryeowook kembali tiduran dengan posisi semula sambil menunggu Siwon.

Siwon sudah memakai baju yang lebih santai. Well, namja itu tahu bahwa Ryeowook begitu benci penampilan Siwon yang selalu tampak seperti bodyguar-nya ketika jalan bersama. Jadi sekarang ia memilih untuk hanya memakai kaos T-shirt berwarna putih serta celana jeans hitam-nya.

Ryeowook duduk bersila diatas ranjang Siwon memandangi namjacingunya yang masih sibuk menata rambutnya. Ryeowook tersenyum senang melihat penampilan Siwon yang sudah sedikit baik itu, tidak kaku seperti bapak-bapak penagih hutang. Kkk~

" Oppa, mau kemana? " bertanya polos dengan masih memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya. Siwon men-death glare Ryeowook. " Apa maksudmu mau kemana? Bukankah kau mengajak Oppa untuk membeli ice cream? "

Ryeowook mangguk-mangguk dengan memegang janggutnya. " Ummh~ bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang pada Oppa kalau aku membatalkannya? Hari ini aku ingin tidur sajalah sambil menunggu oleh-oleh dari Choi Ahjumma~ "

Shit.

Siwon mengumpat dalam hati. Jinja...ia sudah berdandan se-keren ini dan juga membatalkan meeting-nya dengan client-nya dikantor hanya untuk menemani gadis menjengkelkan dihadapannya ini yang menangis meraung-raung lewat telephone subuh tadi. Dan sekarang...

" Kau! Benar-benar menjengkelkan " kata Siwon dengan pandang tajamnya yang mengintimidasi. Ryeowook tertawa pelan menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya. " Mianhae~Oppa " katanya dengan menampilkan tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'.

Siwon yang sudah kesal setengah mati hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang baru saja selesai ia tata. Jinjaaroo...Ryeowook tak berkata untuk membatalkan acara ini, tapi sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya yeoja ini membatalkannya dan memilih untuk tidur.

Ohh..GOD! kuatkan aku— Siwon berdo'a dalam hati.

Ryeowook menarik pinggang Siwon yang masih berdiri disamping ranjangnya memaksanya untuk ikut duduk lalu memeluk Siwon erat.

Cup.

Bibir merah menggoda itu mengecup sekilas bibir Siwon. Mata onyx Siwon berotasi malas. Ia sudah hafal cara gadisnya ini yang mencoba mengambil hatinya, dan sial-nya ia tidak bisa untuk tidak marah pada Ryeowook. " Oke. Kau menang " putus Siwon lalu dengan cepat namja itu menindih tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu dan polos. " Tapi...kau harus membayar semuanya, Chagiya~~ " katanya mesra.

Cup~~~

Namja itu melumat habis bibir penuh Ryeowook tak memperbolehkan sang empunya untuk berbicara. Secara perlahan, akhirnya Ryeowook pun mencoba untuk membalas lumatan Siwon. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati segala perlakuan manis dan mesra dari Siwon.

" Saranghae, Oppa~ " berujar sambil tersenyum manis saat Siwon melepas pagutan kedua-nya.

Siwon mendengus. " Hn "

" Yak! Jawab yang benar " katanya sambil memukul dada Siwon. Siwon kini ikut terlentang disamping Ryeowook. " Oppa juga "

" juga apa? " Ryeowook masih menuntut kata cinta dari Siwon, tapi sepertinya memang hari ini Siwon masih ingin bermain-main dengan Ryeowook. " Oppa! "

" Ya Ya Ya "

" Issshh~~ " rajuknya dengan memunggungi Siwon. Siwon kembali dibuat tersenyum oleh gadis menjengkelkan disampingnya ini. Siwon memiringkan tubunya menghadap punggung Ryeowook. namja itu melingkarkan tangannya diperut rata Ryeowook. didekatkannya bibir joker-nya ditelinga Ryeowook.

Lalu...

" Nado, Saranghae~~~ "

.

.

.

Memiliki perbedaan sifat dalam suatu hubungan itu tak akan menjadi penghalang

Justru perbedaan itu semakin membawa warna baru dalam hubungan

Bukankah medan maghnet selalu saling tarik-menarik pada kutub yang berlawanan?

Yah, itu karena mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain

Seperti mereka ini,

Yang satu tenang, yang lain begitu berisik

Yang satu dewasa, yang lain sangat menjengkelkan

Yang satu putih dan yang lainnya hitam

Seperti itulah sebuah hubungan..^^

Jangan takut pada perbedaan, justru buatlah perbedaan itu menjadi tolak ukur kalian terhadap hubungan ^^

Jika dunia hanya diisi dengan persamaan, maka semuanya pasti terasa membosankan!

Aku benar, kan?

.

.

.

—**FIN****—**

**Author Note :**

Anyyeong Yeorobeun...^,^/

Saya kembali lagi membawa FF oneshoot yang sedikit amburadul. Kekeke~

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Simba kita yang paling kaya di SUJU. Saengil Chukkae ne, Oppa! Semoga makin kece dan makin cinta aja sama aku. Kkk~

Well, sebenernya mau publish ff ini pas ultahnya Wonppa, tapi...berhubung ultah Wonppa hanya beda 3 hari dari saya—yaitu sekarang—jadi saya memutuskan untuk publish FF ini sekarang.

Oke, ucapkan 'Saengil Chukkae' untuk saya, do'a-kan saya untuk tetap memiliki inspirasi yang baru agar bisa mengupdate FF baru maupun yang lama. Yah, karena hari ini Ultah saya, jadi saya memberikan hadiah pada reader-ku tersayang beberapa FF baru meskipun hanya OS. Nggak apa-apa kan?

Last... bisakah berikan saya Feedback~~^^ *puppy eyes*

.

.

.

**Ryeowok's Wife ^^**


End file.
